


Instructions For Lube

by SamuelJames



Series: Falling For A Dancer [3]
Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's sure he wants more with Stephen but Frank is worried about anal sex. He decides to do some research instead of asking Stephen about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instructions For Lube

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Instructions For Lube  
> Pairing/Characters: Frank Grayson (with Frank/Stephen relationship)  
> Rating: 18+ (for language)  
> Summary: He's sure he wants more with Stephen but Frank is worried about anal sex. He decides to do some research instead of asking Stephen about it.  
> Warning: Frank's home life here is not very pleasant but it's only hinted at here and less detailed than in part 1 of the series.  
> Disclaimer: Bad Education is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Since Valentine's Day, he and Stephen have been alone a few times. They still haven't tried the arse stuff as Stephen so eloquently puts it. Sometimes when they're kissing or he's making Stephen come, Frank thinks about taking things further.

He's got the house to himself and like a lot of teenagers with an empty house, it's a chance to look at porn. He thanks God for incognito which hides the evidence of his sexuality and finds some videos so he can try to figure out how it's done, how to get to where he and Stephen want to go.

His dad will be back soon so no time for a wank, this is pure research. He mutes his laptop in case his dad is quicker than expected and watches the guys on screen kiss. He likes it when videos actually bother showing the kissing because kissing is amazing, at least kissing Stephen is.

The guys on screen start stripping off but they kiss again a few times making Frank buy-in to the title, College Boyfriends Passionate Fucking. It's from one of the studios but he's seen some with little or no kissing and doesn't get why an actor would suck a guy's cock but be squeamish about kissing. The action cuts to one guy tonguing the other guy's hole, something that Frank likes watching but can’t ever imagine doing. He skips ahead a bit but then there's just a cut to them fucking. Lots of videos are kiss, suck, fuck with no apparent preparation so the rimming's a break from the pattern really. It still doesn't help him though because real life doesn't have a cameraman and an editor. 

On-screen the guy who's bottoming goes from being on all fours to on his back and Frank wonders if you'd have to relube if switching positions. Would that make everything too slick or does it dry out? He’ll have to actually buy some if they’re ever going to do it but knowing his luck someone would see him. Sometimes there’s bottles of lube in shot and once he’d seen a guy using it but the guy had just slicked his fingers and then well there'd been a scary amount of fingers going into such a small opening. He'd winced and back-buttoned to something else to get him off.

Frank doesn't want to hurt Stephen if Stephen should want him to top. He's really not sure about whether the moans on screen are faked - and suspects they are - or if he'd like Stephen fucking him. He's never even touched himself there and it seems like one hell of a design flaw to have the prostate hidden away where it is. Still, watching guys fuck usually gets him off.

He opens another tab and types in the search he’s being thinking of for a while, how to use lube. He gets lots of results so he adds anal to the end of his search and after finding queries like his own and people’s personal blogs, he finds a really useful site with lots of advice about relaxing and taking things slow. The person posting stresses the importance of slow stretching and checking in with your partner. There are other posts too about which types of lube are best and how to bring up the idea of toys with a partner. Would toys even be remotely like the real thing? Not that he can buy one to try. The next post is tagged anal prep and repeats some of the same advice but has a section on cleanliness that gives him a whole new set of worries. With so many things to consider, it's a wonder that Stephen managed to do it twice. Maybe he could just get really good at sucking cock and take the arse thing off the agenda. It can't feel as good as porn makes it seem, can it?


End file.
